


A place I long to return

by Death_God_Raven



Series: Karma [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Perspective, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_God_Raven/pseuds/Death_God_Raven
Summary: Byakuya sufre un accidente luego de regresar de su viaje espacial. Senku como un buen hijo, no perdió el tiempo para visitar a su padre en el hospital y burlarse de él por ser tan torpe. Sin embargo, un compañero extra en la habitación de Byakuya, hace que los siguientes días se conviertan en una búsqueda desesperante contra el tiempo para el joven científico.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Karma [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189817
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	1. Una mano fría

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí trayendo otra historia que no sé si llamarla prólogo. xD

“Aterrizas en la Tierra y lo primero que haces es fracturarte la cadera. ¿Es en serio, Byakuya?”

Interrogué totalmente incrédulo de que mi padre adoptivo, ya estuviera en un hospital rompiendo el record de dos horas sin accidentes en el planeta.

“Qué cruel… Yo esperaba un abrazo con una frase cursi de hijo adorable.”

Él lloriqueaba en su cama como era usual después de intercambiar palabras “afectivas” conmigo.

“Eso no va a pasar…”

Suspiré tomando asiento en la silla junto a la cama. En ese momento, me di cuenta que había otra cama en la habitación que estaba cubierta en su totalidad con una cortina típica de los hospitales. Lo único que yo podía apreciar desde esta distancia, eran las múltiples máquinas que probablemente estaban conectadas al paciente. Me pareció extraño que ellos hubiesen puesto a mi padre junto con un paciente que a simple vista estaba en un estado muy delicado.

“Tal parece que anoche hubo un accidente múltiple. Él parece ser uno de los heridos en aquel desastre, Senku.”

Byakuya relató adivinando la duda que estaba pasando por mi cabeza.

“Vi algo de ese accidente en las noticias de la mañana. Estuvieron muchos autos implicados y el número de víctimas fue difícil de manejar.”

Respondí comprendiendo la razón de la presencia de ese paciente. Debido a que el hospital era pequeño, las habitaciones disponibles se agotarían en un santiamén. Aun así, este recinto era el más cercano al lugar del accidente. Probablemente, esa persona había podido salvarse gracias a este conveniente sitio. Por eso, no me quejaría que hubiesen dejado a Byakuya con aquel hombre. Ya era bastante malo lo que le había sucedido a él.

000

“¿C-Cómo te sientes?”

Logré llegar a tiempo a la hora de visita, a pesar que ese profesor en la universidad se le había antojado discutir conmigo sobre cosas irrelevantes. Por suerte, Taiju me había dado un acercamiento en auto antes de irse a su trabajo de medio tiempo. Por supuesto, eso me había librado de correr como un loco por un par de avenidas. Era segurísimo que yo había gastado toda mi energía vital del mes en esta simple carrera al hospital.

“B-Bien… Según el doctor, toda la operación fue un éxito… Aunque tengo mucho sueño. Tampoco siento mi cuerpo.”

Él dijo en un hilo de voz entrecerrando sus ojos.

Sospecho que Byakuya había tratado de no dormirse antes de que yo llegara.

“Eso es parte del efecto de la anestesia.”

“Es verdad… Aunque no quiero dormirme aun.”

“Tienes que descansar. ¿Qué más dijo el doctor?”

“Si no llego a sentir más dolor, me darán de alta en cinco días.”

“Perfecto. Esperemos que seas un buen paciente y descanses como debes hasta entonces.”

Solté un suspiro de desgano porque yo sabía que él no se podía quedar quieto. Esto podría ser una tortura para Byakuya en los próximos días, así que hice una nota mental de comprar revistas científicas para que él leyera. Adicionalmente, le agregaría a mi compra algunos sudokus y crucigramas como bono.

“Llevo tres días en esta habitación... En ese tiempo, nadie ha venido a la hora de visitas para ver a ese chico. Las únicas visitas que aparecen son las enfermeras y los doctores. Es un poco triste. Tampoco él me ha dado esperanzas de que vaya a despertar.”

De pronto, él comentó aquello llamando mi atención por completo.

“¿De verdad? Quizás el hospital no ha podido localizar a sus familiares. Incluso ellos podrían estar involucrados en el accidente.”

“Eso también pensé. Pero le pregunté a la enfermera ayer y me dijo que no hay números de emergencia en los registros del chico. Actualmente, los noticieros y periódicos suministraron los nombres de los involucrados en el accidente, aun así nadie vino aquí. Estoy un poco preocupado.”

“Espero que no estés planeando algo raro… Puedo adivinar lo que estás pensando, Byakuya. Ni siquiera lo conozco. Incluso solo pararme cerca de su cama sería como invadir el espacio personal de aquel hombre.”

“Vamos, hazlo por tu querido padre. ¿Si? Tal vez, él es amigo de un amigo tuyo. Yo solo quiero que mires su rostro y nombre para ayudarlo. Es todo. Te juro que te dejaré aquella tarjeta por dos meses a cambio de este favor.”

Eso es jugar sucio.

¿Dos meses?

Me tienta demasiado aquella propuesta.

“Trato hecho.”

Caminé hacia la puerta de la habitación comunal y me fijé que no hubiera ninguna enfermera en el pasillo. Dudaba mucho que yo pudiera reconocer el rostro de ese paciente. Tal vez podría buscar el nombre de esa persona en las redes sociales. Si yo tenía suerte de encontrar a alguien parecido que coincidiera con esa identidad, podría alertar a sus amigos. Con ese plan en mente, regresé en mis pasos hacia mi objetivo, abriendo la cortina para ver al compañero de cuarto de mi padre.

Para mi sorpresa, reconocí aquel rostro antes de que se terminara ese largo segundo de visualización. Yo no necesitaba ver los documentos del doctor. Durante la mitad de mi preparatoria, yo estuve observando la cara de este hombre en contra de mi voluntad. Pese a que yo era el presidente del club de ciencias, tuve que soportar que uno de los miembros leyera los libros basura de este sujeto todo el tiempo.

“Asagiri Gen.”

Murmuré su nombre sin ninguna duda.

000

Mi padre se había dormido con la idea de que era algo bueno que yo conociera al marginado paciente. Después que yo pasé media hora explicándole que no se trataba de eso, sino que un compañero del club de la preparatoria, era un fan acérrimo de este mago falso. Al final, Byakuya lo tomó como que yo era su único conocido. Debido a eso, yo debía ayudarlo como fuese posible.

Ah, no soy esa clase de persona altruista.

En esos escasos minutos que me quedaban de la hora de visita, decidí evaluar el estado superficial y los documentos de Asagiri Gen con el riesgo de que alguien me descubriera. El daño que había sufrido el mago en el accidente era bastante serio, hasta el punto que él había estado muerto por un lapso de dos minutos. Afortunadamente, los paramédicos habían logrado reanimarlo a tiempo, aunque horas después el mago entraría en coma.

El estado en el que Asagiri Gen estaba sumergido, le estaba aumentando el tiempo que su cuerpo requeriría rehabilitación. Mis ojos se despegaron del papel y observaron el rostro durmiente del mago. Los moretones en su piel eran enormes, solo uno de estos cubría toda su mejilla izquierda, mostrándose de un color violeta. Lo peor de todo era que sus manos también estaban fracturadas, eso significaba que aquellas extremidades podrían tener complicaciones si no sanaban apropiadamente.

Las manos eran la vida de un mago.

“¿Cómo es que nadie ha venido…? No puedo creerlo. ¿Él no era alguien famoso?”

También me preocupaba la fractura de fémur en su pierna derecha. Si él no despertaba pronto, todo eso sería más complicado de rehabilitar. Después de leer los documentos del mago, yo había quedado muy consternado. En momentos como estos, tu familia y amigos estarían sosteniendo tu mano para que regresaras al mundo de los vivos. Sin embargo, la mano de Asagiri Gen estaba solitaria y lastimada en esa cama fría.

Repentinamente, la alarma de mi celular sonó para avisarme que era momento de dejar el hospital, porque había acabado la hora de visita.

“Vendré mañana, mago farsante.”

Me despedí esperando tener resultado en mi búsqueda durante la noche. Al menos, necesitaba encontrar a una persona que quisiera conocer el estado del mago. Me había quedado claro que la gente que este hombre frecuentaba, no les interesaba venir a este lugar a verlo.


	2. Sueño Solitario

“Nadie… ¿En serio?”

Por supuesto, no fue difícil encontrar los perfiles de Asagiri Gen en redes sociales. Él tenía bastantes seguidores, pero no era lo que yo buscaba realmente. Lo que yo deseaba era una cuenta en donde él tuviera amigos o algo parecido como contactos. Aun así, no existía nada más que la relación del mago y sus fans. Por supuesto, estaban los datos de Asagiri Gen como su edad y sus comidas favoritas entre otras cosas triviales, pero nada relevante.

Ah, su edad…

Pensé que él era aún más mayor que yo.

Es curioso.

Nosotros podemos parecer de la misma edad por nuestra complexión física, a pesar que él me lleva cuatro años de vida.

“Concéntrate, Senku.”

¿A quién le importa la edad de ese mago?

Cerré mi laptop con algo de frustración, porque esta investigación era una pérdida de tiempo.

“Dormiré… Mañana tengo clases a primera hora.”

Me rendiré solo por hoy.

000

“El nombre de esa persona aparece en la lista de las víctimas…”

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos al entender la razón por la que ni siquiera el manager había aparecido en el hospital.

“Ishigami-kun…”

El profesor se dirigió a mí, ya que no había podido parar de buscar información del mago ni siquiera en la clase.

“La respuesta es ‘456,839.878’. Con respecto a la siguiente operación, la respuesta no es ninguna de las listadas en el libro.”

Respondí sin siquiera mirar.

“Es correcto… Como siempre.”

Sentí como el profesor trataba de destruirme mentalmente, pero no había necesidad de eso, gracias a la vida frívola del mago.

000

En un parpadeo, transcurrieron cinco días, dejándome sin la posibilidad de traer a una persona ante esa cama. Mi padre había sido dado de alta justamente el día de hoy. Lo único que pude hacer fue empacar silenciosamente las pertenecías de Byakuya mientras él firmaba los papeles en la recepción.

Me sentía bastante culpable por no ser de ayuda. Por eso, me acerqué a la cama de Asagiri Gen para visualizarlo por última vez. Dudaba mucho que yo pudiera volver a visitarlo, porque no había forma de extorsionar al hospital para que agregaran mi nombre en la lista de visitas autorizadas. Yo no era parte de su familia y tampoco su amigo cercano. Yo solo era alguien que conocía el nombre de Asagiri Gen, sin ser un fan o al menos interesarle la psicología que él impartía en sus libros.

La parte más triste de esta situación era que las posibilidades de que él despertara, iban bajando a medida que pasaban los días.

“Si te llegas a despertar, tal vez podría invitarte un ramen, Gen.”

Dije esas palabras sin pensarlas mucho. Esta era una invitación que me daba la gana de hacerle al mago durmiente. La verdad era que yo acababa de reafirmar mi idea de escabullirme en el hospital al día siguiente, aunque seguramente me metería en problemas. Me desplacé hacia la puerta con pasos muy pesados hasta que escuché un débil jadeo.

“S… S-Senku-chan…”

Me volteé hacia la única persona que estaba en la habitación además de mí. Un par de ojos entreabiertos me observaban con cansancio. De inmediato, pasé mi vista hacia las máquinas que pitaban intensamente, confirmándome que Asagiri Gen acababa de despertar de su solitario sueño.

“Prefiero u-un refresco de cola…”

“¿Eh…?”

Mi sorpresa ya estaba en niveles muy altos, pero eso último, me había dejado aún más descolocado.

¿Acaso él escuchó mi invitación de antes?

Yo podría jurar que él había despertado solo para contestarme.

Eso era imposible.

La gente no despierta de un coma de esa forma.

Asagiri Gen empezó a toser deteniendo mis asombradas cavilaciones. Inmediatamente, algunas enfermeras ingresaron a la habitación seguidas de un doctor. El personal del hospital inició la revisión apresurada del mago mientras me sacaban del cuarto.

“Me preguntaba la razón de que tardaras tanto en bajar, Senku.”

Byakuya me dio un susto de muerte por hablar detrás de mí.

“¡¿Quieres matarme?!”

Gruñí totalmente conmocionado.

Él miró la puerta de su antiguo cuarto.

“Vi al personal corriendo hacia aquí. ¿Aquel chico despertó?”

“Si… De una forma muy extraña, pero él está ahora en el mundo de los vivos una vez más.”

“Qué bueno. Por cierto, mañana tendrás que venir a la misma hora.”

“¿Qué…?”

Aunque yo pensaba venir de igual manera, me tomaba por sorpresa que Byakuya hubiese adivinado mi plan.

“Usé mis encantos masculinos para hacer que la recepcionista agregara tu nombre en la lista de visitas de Asagiri Gen.”

“¿Jah? ¿Cuáles encantos?”

Interrogué mientras tomaba la mochila de Byakuya.

“A veces tu crueldad duele...”

Él volvió a su faceta de lloriqueos usuales.

En el fondo, yo estaba agradecido que él me ahorrara tener que escabullirme torpemente en el hospital. Por otro lado, me intrigaba saber la razón por la que ese mago me había llamado antes. Existían datos científicos que decían que las personas en estado de coma podían escuchar lo que estaba a su alrededor. Sin embargo, yo sentía que él había usado mi nombre de una manera que daba a entender que me conocía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Tal vez, estoy exagerando.

No hay nada científico en este razonamiento.

Es una simple coincidencia.


	3. Oscuridad

Me encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro, en donde yo era atormentado por gritos de dolor y desesperación. Yo no quería abrir mis ojos y ver lo que había en frente de mí, porque sabía perfectamente lo que me encontraría. Tengo miedo de estar solo. Ninguno de los dueños de esas voces, me habla o me reconforta.

Estoy aterrado.

Me estoy hundiendo.

No hay luz que me ayude a ver en este frío infierno.

“Vendré mañana, mago farsante.”

Esa voz…

Yo la conozco.

¡Es Senku-chan…!

Mi desconsuelo se convirtió en una felicidad desbordante que traté de mostrar moviendo mis manos. Yo quería salir de aquel mundo de sombras que me absorbía lentamente. Mi anhelo era abrir mis ojos y hablar con él. Todo era borroso en mi mente, pero aun así necesitaba verlo por una razón que desconocía. Para mi tristeza, no tuve suficientes fuerzas para escapar en esta ocasión.

El frío me envolvió de nuevo, pero ahora yo sabía que había algo allá afuera.

000

“Si te llegas a despertar, tal vez podría invitarte un ramen, Gen.”

¿Ramen?

Jajajaja… ¿Has olvidado que yo preferiría mil veces una botella de cola?

¿Por qué suenas tan amable, Senku-chan?

Puedo deducirlo solo con el tono de tu voz. Después de todo, soy un mentalista experimentado en la materia. Aunque no es amabilidad del todo lo que percibo en ti, Senku-chan. También noto que tú te sientes culpable por algo.

¿Por qué?

No hay razones por las que tú debas sentirte así.

Me invadió el deseo intenso de hablar, aunque mi garganta doliera como si yo tuviera miles de agujas incrustadas. Un segundo en esta vida, era todo lo que yo necesitaba para demostrarle que seguía con vida. Puse toda mi voluntad en abrir mis ojos y escalar en el fango hasta tocar aquella luz que se expandía sobre mí. 

“…”

Mis ojos fueron golpeados por la luz que me complicaba ver lo que estaba a mí alrededor. Tal vez, si yo entrecerraba mis parpados un poco, podría acostumbrarme a ese brillo. Los primeros sonidos que mi cerebro captó después de despertar, fueron los pasos de una persona alejándose de mí. No me fue difícil entender que se trataba de Senku-chan.

Él se estaba marchando.

No…

“S… S-Senku-chan…”

Yo no estaba seguro si había logrado emitir sonido, pero él volteó hacia mí con asombro. Con lo poco que me quedaba de fuerza, me dispuse a soltar mi petición formal una vez más. Pronto, me quedaría dormido de nuevo, aunque sospechaba que no sería como antes.

“Prefiero u-un refresco de cola…”

“¿Eh…?”

La estupefacción en su rostro fue muy divertida.

Lástima que ya no puedo resistir más.

Estoy muy cansado.

000

“No lo entiendo… ¿Qué día y año es este?”

Decir que yo estaba solo confundido era poco. En unos segundos, era probable que me revelarían algo que me dejaría aún más perdido en esta realidad extrañamente familiar. Yo necesitaba una explicación que no me hiciera entrar en pánico.

“Hoy es 15 de Enero del 2023.”

“¿Eh...? Espera… ¿Aún ni siquiera tengo 23 años?”

Me estaba comenzando a marear, ya que tenía la impresión de que esta no era mi edad real. Mis recuerdos se volvían difusos a partir de cierto punto. No podía asegurar la veracidad de nada, pero yo estaba claro que esta realidad no era la mía. Este era un mundo en donde la petrificación jamás había sucedido por lo que yo podía entender. La memoria más reciente que yo tenía, no era ni siquiera un evento, sino más bien la sensación de morir.

Ah, es cierto.

Yo estoy muerto.

Es la única explicación.

Estoy atrapado en algún tipo de purgatorio muy extraño.

“¿Recuerdas lo que estabas haciendo ante del accidente, Asagiri-san?”

Mis recuerdos eh…

No hay forma que yo pueda tener recuerdos de un mundo sin petrificación más allá de mis 19 años.

“Me encontraba yendo hacia una fiesta con mi Manager.”

Opté por la opción más cercana a lo que haría el viejo Gen en sus peores tiempos.

“Oh, esa es buena señal. Entonces sus recuerdos se han mantenido intactos. ”

Por supuesto, la enfermera creyó mi mentira e hizo ver que no había daño en mi cerebro. Si ella supiera que me hacían falta alrededor de 4 o 5 años de recuerdos que yo nunca experimenté, jamás me dejarían salir de este hospital. Incluso hablar sobre la realidad de la petrificación era algo estúpido que me podría regalar un boleto al psiquiátrico.

Ah, esto quiere decir que ahora estoy solo de nuevo.

Quiero llorar pero debo aparentar que todo está bien para salir del hospital.


	4. No seas ingenuo

Mi motivación se fue al piso al siguiente día de mi milagroso despertar del coma. Estoy seguro que mis ojos parecían los de un pescado muerto en una cama con vendas por todas partes. Luego de ser despetrificado por Tsukasa-chan, me sentí con tristeza de estar en ese mundo sin civilización y sin esperanzas de volver a tener un refresco de cola en mis manos.

Irónicamente, ahora yo extrañaba ese mundo de piedra. Esto era incomprensible para mí, porque yo me encontraba en un mundo en que estaba ausente la mente maestra detrás de la petrificación en el año 2019. Además, eso no hacía más suave mi situación debido al estado deplorable de mi cuerpo. Creo que debería especificar que ni siquiera este era mi cuerpo, ya que le pertenecía al Asagiri Gen de esta realidad.

Era obvio que yo no era el Asagiri Gen que sufrió el accidente.

¿Él estará bien…?

No.

No había forma que él estuviera bien, porque yo estaba aquí. Si esto fuera una de esas películas de ciencia ficción, se podría decir que yo había tomado el lugar del Asagiri Gen que murió en el accidente. Todo parecía una hipótesis absurda, pero me había acostumbrado a pensar de esa manera después de convivir muchos años con Senku-chan.

Senku-chan eh…

Las lágrimas empezaron a inundar mi rostro al darme cuenta que mi soledad era un hecho innegable. Quizás yo había alucinado que veía a Senku-chan en mi cuarto. La invitación del ramen podría ser algo que tomó mi subconsciente a partir del recuerdo de la primera vez que vi a ese científico loco. Nada de eso había sido real porque yo seguía atrapado en el infierno.

Estoy solo de nuevo.

Quiero morirme y no sufrir de esta forma.

Ni siquiera puedo limpiar mis propias lágrimas.

“De seguro, él no es el Senku-chan que yo conozco. ¿Verdad?”

El nudo en mi garganta dolía igual que la mayoría de mi cuerpo. Tristemente, mi dolor físico era superado por la herida en mi interior. La única cosa que yo podía hacer en mi estado, era morder mi lengua para desangrarme con lentitud, aunque desconocía qué tanto tardaría en morir. El dolor de la muerte me seguía dando miedo, a pesar de recordar que había sido asesinado.

“¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo? Yo soy yo, idiota.”

¿Eh…?

Giré mi cabeza con dificultad hacia un lado.

“T-Tú no puedes estar aquí. ¡No eres real!”

No me dejaría torturar por mi mente.

Ishigami Senku no era real.

“Ya veo. Así que yo no te parezco real. Supongo que me tomaré este refresco imaginario delante de ti.”

Senku-chan sacó una lata que destapó frente a mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

“Disfrutaré mi refresco mientras te convences que estoy aquí torturándote.”

La risa maniaca de ese hombre inundó la habitación.

“¡Tú eres más cruel! ¡Oyeeeee! ¡No te la bebas toda…! ¡Está bien! ¡Eres real! ¿Contento?”

Él sonrió deteniéndose en el acto por mis quejas.

Fue entonces que Senku-chan preparó algo que no alcanzaba a ver desde mi posición. Mi cuerpo estaba obligado a mantenerse acostado, dejándome solo con la movilidad en mi cuello y cabeza. Dadas las circunstancias, no me podría mover más que esto por un tiempo. Por eso, yo estaba a merced de cualquier elemento de este mundo, incluyendo a Ishigami Senku.

“Abre la boca. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Una enfermera podría venir y descubrir este tráfico ilegal de sustancias.”

“¿Eh…?”

De pronto, una pajilla saltó a la vista, la cual estaba conectada a la lata que antes Senku-chan había abierto. De inmediato, comprendí la orden y tomé el objeto con mis labios. El sabor que mis papilas gustativas lograron captar fue la gloria total. Desenfrenadamente, me bebí el contenido de la lata en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo.

Mi alma estaba satisfecha.

Si un meteorito me caía en este momento, me daría lo mismo porque acababa de tener mi maldito refresco.

“Gracias…”

“De nada. Igualmente, pediste eso la última vez que te vi.”

Este fue el inicio de un momento incomodo en que los dos nos miramos sin saber qué decir. Me podía percatar con facilidad que él tenía preguntas, pero no comprendía la razón de eso. El Ishigami Senku y el Asagiri Gen de esta realidad jamás se conocieron.

¿Por qué siento que hay una cierta familiaridad presente?

“Tú me trataste ayer como si me conocieras de algún lado.”

Él siempre tan directo.

“Jajaja… Yo estaba delirando.”

No podía decir algo como ‘El mundo se petrificó y me usaron para probar tu muerte, pero acabé haciéndote caso por un refresco de cola’. La respuesta más lógica era decir que yo había estado alucinando. Además, las personas en estado de coma suelen recordar cosas que escucharon en ese momento. De esa manera, sería fácil tapar el hecho de que yo lo llamara por su nombre sin siquiera conocerlo. Este hombre no era el Senku-chan que yo conocía. Por esa razón, yo no podía hacerme ilusiones de algo que no iba a existir jamás, aunque nunca hubo una cosa así en el mundo original. Tampoco me suicidaría, porque era obvio que yo no tendría el valor para llevar a cabo tal acto. Solo me quedaba resignarme a vivir como solía hacerlo antes de conocer a Ishigami Senku.

“Por ahora, aceptaré lo que dices.”

Él sonrió con esa expresión muy conocida por mí.

Maldición…

¡No caigas en la trampa, Asagiri Gen!

Espera…

“¿Por ahora…? ¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Quiero decir que mañana también vendré a la misma hora. Acostúmbrate, Asagiri Gen.”

“¿Por qué? Ni siquiera me conoces.”

“Tengo mis razones que incluyen dos meses de poder comprar todo lo que yo quiera, auspiciado por la Nasa. ¿Por qué yo dejaría pasar esa oferta? Solo debo invertir una hora de mi día para visitarte. ¿Pensaste que yo estaba preocupado por ti? No seas ingenuo, mago.”

Es verdad.

No sé cómo se me pasó por la cabeza aquella posibilidad.

Senku-chan nunca era considerado con nadie.

Al menos, eso era lo que él quería hacerme creer.

“Es cierto. Me rindo. Es inevitable perder contigo.”

Sonreí dejando brotar más de mis patéticas lágrimas.

Al paso que iba, yo me quedaría seco por tanto llorar.

No puedo ganar.

Senku-chan siempre será Senku-chan sin importar el tiempo, el lugar o la realidad. Yo no tengo todos mis recuerdos de esa vida que quedó atrás con mi muerte, pero sospecho que quizás no me haga tanta falta como pensaba. Tal vez no extrañaba el lugar, sino a una persona en específico. 

“Por cierto… ¿Te duele demasiado? No has parado de llorar. Puedo llamar a la enfermera para que te revise.”

Él me preguntó con duda.

“No. Ya no me duele tanto como antes. Solo son lagrimas rutinarias.”

“Entiendo…”

Senku-chan procedió a secar mis lágrimas con un pañuelo, dándome esa paz que necesitaba para volver a dormir.

“Duerme. Apenas llevas un día despierto, Asagiri Gen.”

“Está bien… Hasta mañana, Senku-chan.”

Cuando cerré mis ojos, fui envuelto por una calidez muy agradable que se diferenciaba por mucho al frío infierno de mis días anteriores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se podría decir que esta historia y "I believe what you said", son hermanas ya que continúan una canción en sus títulos xD
> 
> También ambas historias las imaginé en el mismo tiempo. Pero esta historia sería al revés, ya que el que recordaba todo era Senku en la versión original. Lo cambié porque ya había escrito con Senku una historia, así que le di una parte del turno a Gen. Quizás también continúe este prologo raro en un futuro cercano.


End file.
